memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
USS Voyager
Die USS Voyager (NCC-74656) ist ein Raumschiff der ''Intrepid''-Klasse aus dem 24. Jahrhundert, dass auf seiner ersten Mission unter dem Kommando von Captain Kathryn Janeway durch einen Unfall in den Delta-Quadranten geschleudert wird. Die dezimierte Besatzung wird durch die Crew der SS Val Jean ergänzt, einem Maquis-Raider, der ebenfalls im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet ist. Besatzung Kommandostab * Kommandant: Captain Kathryn Janeway * Erster Offizier: Commander Chakotay * Taktischer Offizier und Sicherheitschef: Lieutenant Commander Tuvok * Chefingenieur: Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres * Flugkontrolle und medizinischer Assistent: Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris * Chefarzt: Der Doktor (MHN Modell 1) * Einsatzleiter: Fähnrich Harry Kim hinzugewonnene Besatzungsmitglieder * Smutje, Moraloffizier und Botschafter im Delta-Quadranten: Neelix * medizinische Assistentin: Kes (bis 2374) * Leitung der Astrometrie: Seven of Nine * Student der Astrometrie: Icheb verstorben * Erster Offizier: Lieutenant Commander Cavit (2371) * Der Chefarzt der Voyager (2371) * Flugkontrolle: Lieutenant Stadi (2371) * zweiter Chefingenieur: Lieutenant Joe Carey (2377) :siehe auch: [[Liste der Crew der USS Voyager|Liste der Crew der USS ''Voyager]] und Liste der Sternenflottenverluste'' Allgemeine Informationen Besonderheiten * Die Besatzung der Voyager bestand nach der Ankunft im Delta-Quadranten zu einem Viertel aus ehemaligen Maquis-Mitgliedern. * Bis zum Treffen mit der [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] galt die Voyager nach der ersten Kontaktaufnahme zur Sternenflotte, als deren einziges Schiff im Delta-Quadranten. * Die USS Voyager schaffte es eine Strecke von annähernd 70.000 Lichtjahren innerhalb von etwa sechseinhalb Jahren zurückzulegen (Flug durch den Transwarpkanal mitgerechnet) - weiter und schneller war nur die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] unter Captain Picard unterwegs. * Das MHN der Voyager war beinahe während des gesamten Rückfluges aktiviert. Deckplan ;Hintergrundinformationen Wie die einzelnen Sektionen angeordnet sind oder wie viele Sektionen es pro Deck gibt, ist unbekannt. In "Voller Wut" sieht man, wie Kes auf dem Weg zum Maschinenraum die Sektionen 18, 19 und 20 passiert. Man kann also davon ausgehen, dass sich die Sektionen nebeneinander befinden. Es ist zudem anzunehmen, dass die Zahlen selbst meist willkürlich gewählt wurden. In "Ein Jahr Hölle, Teil II" sieht man, wie auf Deck 5 die Sektionen 10 bis 53 explodieren, was laut Janeway "das halbe Deck" umfasste. Tatsächlich kann man aber auch sehen, dass alle Fenster an Steuerbord von Deck 4 explodieren. Wenn 10-53 tatsächlich einem halben Deck entsprächen, dann hätte zumindest Deck 4 etwa 90 Sektionen. Die ansonsten höchste Sektionsnummer ist 52 auf Deck 14, einem vergleichsweise kleinen Deck. Auch die genaue Position von Frachtraum 2 variiert. In "Das Signal" befand er sich an Steuerbord Deck 4, später jedoch wurde er recht konsequent auf Deck 8, Sektion 29 Alpha an Steuerbord (hinter der Andockschleuse) verlegt. In "Ein Jahr Hölle, Teil I" befand sich in Sektion 29 Alpha das Astrometrische Labor. Auch das Benennungsprinzip der Sektionen schwankt. In "Verdrängung" wird auf Deck 2 die "Sektion 01" genannt, was suggeriert, dass die Bezeichnung der Sektionen immer zweistellig ist. Gelegentlich wird der Name der Sektion auch mit einem Suffix ergänzt der aus einem griechischen oder lateinischen Buchstaben besteht. Es werden aber auch Sektionen erwähnt, die zuerst einen Buchstaben und dann eine Zahl beinhalten. Geschichte Anfänge Die USS Voyager ist eins der ersten Schiffe der Intrepid-Klasse, die auf der Utopia Planitia Flottenwerft gebaut werden und läuft am 15. Januar 2371 auf der McKinley Station im Erdorbit unter dem Kommando von Captain Kathryn Janeway vom Stapel. Die erste Mission Die erste Mission der Voyager führt das Schiff und seine bis dahin ausschließlich aus Sternenflottenoffizieren bestehende Crew nach einem Zwischenstopp auf der Raumstation Deep Space 9 in die Badlands, wo man nach einem verschollenen Maquisschiff suchen sollte. Auf diesem Schiff befindet sich der langjährige Vertraute von Captain Janeway und taktische Offizier der VoyagerTuvok auf einer [[Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte|Geheimdienst]-Mission. Bei dieser Suche wird die Voyager und der Maquis-Raider in den Delta-Quadranten geschleudert. (VOY: "Der Fürsorger, Teil I") Im Delta-Quadranten 2371 180px|thumb|Die Phalanx des Fürsorgers Aufgrund der großen Entfernung zur Föderation und der Schäden am Maquisschiff Val Jean muss dieses aufgegeben und die überlebenden Crewmitglieder auf die Voyager transferiert werden. Da es auf der Voyager ebenfalls Verluste gibt, werden diese durch Mitglieder des Maquis ersetzt. Auch zwei Führungspositionen - der Posten des ersten Offiziers und der des Chefingenieurs - werden von Maquis übernommen. Der verstorbene Chefarzt wird dauerhaft duch das MHN ersetzt. In den ersten Tagen begegnet die Crew gleich mehreren neuen Spezies, darunter auch die feindseligen Kazon. Der Talaxianer Neelix und die Ocampa Kes werden nach dem Tod des Fürsorgers Crewmitglieder der Voyager. (VOY: "Der Fürsorger, Teil I" und "Teil II") Mehrmals treffen sie auch auf die Vidiianer, eine Rasse die von einer Krankheit befallen ist und deshalb andere Rassen angreift um deren Organe und Körperteile zu transplantieren.(VOY: "Transplantationen") Bei einer weiteren Begegnung mit den Kazon entdeckt man auf einem beschädigten Schiff von ihnen Föderationstechnologie. Die ehemalige Maquis Seska, eine als Bajoranerin getarnte Cardassianerin, wird als Verräterin entlarvt und läuft daraufhin zu den Kazon über. (VOY: "Der Verrat") 2372 Die Crew begegnet in diesem Jahr mehrmals den Kazon. Die Überläuferin Seska unterstützt diese im Kampf gegen die Voyager und hilft ihnen dabei, weitere Technologie der Föderation zu stehlen. Ende des Jahres wird das Schiff wieder in ein Gefecht mit den Kazon verwickelt. Kurz bevor die Kazon die Voyager entern und übernehmen, wird Tom Paris mit einem Shuttle losgeschickt um Hilfe zu holen. Die Crew wird derweil auf einem Planeten ausgesetzt. Paris bittet erfolgreich bei einem talaxianischen Konvoi um Hilfe, der daraufhin die Voyager angreift. Während dieser Zeit sabotieren der Doktor und Fähnrich Lon Suder die Schiffssysteme, wobei Suder getötet wird. Nachdem die Kazon das Schiff verlassen haben kann die Crew wieder an Bord geholt werden. (VOY: "Der Kampf ums Dasein, Teil I" und "Teil II") 2373 thumb|Das Schiff von Spezies 8472 Mitte des Jahres baut die Crew auf einem Planeten Galacid ab, das zur Wartung des Warpantriebes benötigt wird. Dabei stößt man das erste mal auf die Borg, in Form einer toten Drohne. (VOY: "Pon Farr") Ende des Jahres 2373 begegnet die Voyager erstmals Spezies 8472, als sie in das Gebiet der Borg hineinfliegt. Diese Spezies stellt sich als extrem feindselig und den Borg überlegen heraus. Um das Borg-Territorium sicher durchqueren zu können, geht die Crew eine kurze Allianz mit den Borg ein, um sie im Kampf gegen Spezies 8472 zu unterstützen. Mit Hilfe von Nanosonden der Borg wird auf der Voyager eine wirkungsvolle Waffe gegen Spezies 8472 entwickelt. (VOY: "Skorpion, Teil I") 2374 Nach dem Ende der Allianz verbleibt die Borg-Drohne Seven of Nine auf der Voyager und wird Mitglied der Crew. Wenige Tage später hat die Voyager den Borgraum durchquert und Kes verlässt wegen ihrer wachsenden telepatischen Fähigkeiten das Schiff. Als Dank an die Crew befördert sie das Schiff im Hilfe ihrer Fähigkeiten 9500 Lichtjahre in Richtung Erde. (VOY: "Skorpion, Teil II", "Die Gabe") Die Voyager entdeckt ein weit verzweigtes Kommunikationsnetzwerk der Hirogen, das bis an den Rand des Alpha-Quadranten reicht. Da sich ein Sternenflotten-Schiff in Reichweite des Netzwerkes befindet, wird kurzerhand der Doktor auf die USS Prometheus transferiert. Dieses war kurz zuvor von Romulanern übernommen worden, der Doktor kann es aber mit der Unterstützung eines MHN Typ II zurückerobern und der Sternenflotte Bericht erstatten. Diese ruft daraufhin das Pfadfinder-Projekt ins Leben. (VOY: "Flaschenpost") Die Hirogen erobern die Voyager und nehmen die Crew gefangen. Sie statten einen Großteil der Crew mit einer neuen Persönlichkeit aus und platzieren sie in einer Simulation des Zweiten Weltkrieges auf dem Holodeck. Der Doktor, der die Verletzte aus des Simulationen behandeln muss, kann dabei einigen Crewmitgliedern ihre richtige Persönlichkeit zurückgeben, die das Schiff dann zurückerobern können. Janeway schließt mit dem Anführer der Hirogen ein Abkommen und überlässt ihnen die Holotechnologie. (VOY: "Das Tötungsspiel, Teil I" und Teil II") Die Crew stößt auf eine Konzentration an Omega-Molekülen und die Omega-Direktive tritt in Kraft. Die muss allerdings modifiziert ausgeführt und die Zerstörung des Omega-Moleküls wird durch die Crew durchgeführt. (VOY: "Die Omega Direktive") 2375 [[Bild:USSEquinox2375.jpg|180px|thumb|Die USS Equinox]] In diesem Jahr legt die Voyager mit einem selbstgebauten, aber fehlerhaften Quanten-Slipstream-Antrieb und einer von den Borg entwendeten Transwarpspule insgesamt 30.000 Lichtjahre zurück. (VOY: "Temporale Paradoxie", "Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil II") Captain Janeway beschließt eine Transwarpspule von einer beschädigten Borg-Sphäre zu stehlen. Die Aktion ist erfolgreich, aber Seven of Nine wird gefangen genommen und soll ins Kollektiv zurückkehren. Ein kleines Team unter der Leitung von Captain Janeway folgt der Sphäre zum Unikomplex, wo Seven of Nine aus den Händen der Borg Königin befreit werden kann. (VOY: "Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil I" und "Teil II") Ende des Jahres emfängt die Voyager den Notruf eines Föderationsschiff. Als man die [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] erreicht, wird sie von nukleogenischen Lebensformen angegriffen, die aus dem Subraum kommen. Die Voyager kann vorläufig beide Schiffe vor dem Angriff schützen und man trifft sich mit der Crew der Equinox, die ebenfalls durch den Fürsorger im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet ist. Bei der näheren Untersuchung des schwer beschädigten Schiffes, findet man ein verstrahltes Labor, in dem der Doktor entdeckt, dass die Crew der Equinox fragwürdige Experimente an den nukleogenen Kreaturen durchführt, um die Leistung des Warpantriebs zu steigern. (VOY: "Equinox, Teil I") 2376 Die Equinox flieht mit dem Doktor und Seven of Nine an Bord vor der Voyager. Nach einem Gefecht zwischen beiden Schiffen ist die Equinox schwer beschädigt. Die wenigen überlebenden Crewmitglieder können noch von Bord gebeamt werden bevor der Warpkern bricht. Sie werden unter strenger Bewachung in die Crew Voyager aufgenommen. (VOY: "Equinox, Teil II") Anfang des Jahres gelingt es der Sternenflotte mit der MIDAS-Phalanx Kontakt mit der ''Voyager herzustellen. Die Übertragungszeit ist zwar begrenzt, ermöglicht aber einen Informationsaustausch und Kontakt mit Verwandten Zuhause. (VOY: "Das Pfadfinder-Projekt") 2377 180px|thumb|Das Transwarpzentrum Die Voyager folgt einem Notruf und findet eine Raumstation der Hirogen mit einer riesigen Holosimulation und wird damit in einen Aufstand der Hologramme gegen die Hirogen verwickelt. (VOY: "Fleisch und Blut, Teil I und Teil II") Die Crew wird von den Quarraner gefangengenommen, einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und als Arbeiter eingesetzt. Lediglich ein Außenteam, das mit einem Shuttle unterwegs war und das MHN sind nicht betroffen und können die Mannschaft retten. (VOY: "Arbeiterschaft, Teil I und Teil II") Den Mitarbeitern des Pfadfinder-Projekt gelingt es, jeden Tag eine 12-minütige Kommunikationsverbindung zur Voyager herzustellen. (VOY: "Die Veröffentlichung") Die Sternenflotte beauftragt die Voyager die Sonde Friendship One ausfindig zu machen, welche im 21. Jahrhundert von der Erde aus gestartet wurde und sich nun in dem Gebiet befindet, das die Voyager gerade durchquert. (VOY: "Friendship One") Die Voyager stößt in einem Nebel auf ein Transwarpzentrum der Borg. Mit Hilfe von Technologie aus der Zukunft ist die Voyager in der Lage, sich gegen die vielen Borgschiffe zur Wehr zu setzen und kann einen Transwarpkanal in den Alpha-Quadranten benutzen. (VOY: "Endspiel, Teil I" und "Teil II") Alternative Zeitlinien "Der Zeitstrom" Fähnrich Harry Kim erwacht auf der Erde in einer alternativen Zeitlinie, in der er nie der Besatzung der Voyager zugeteilt wurde. Er erfährt, dass eine temporale Anomalie ihn in diese Zeitlinie gebracht hat und dass er wieder in die Anomalie fliegen muss, um in seine Realität zurückzukehren. Mit Hilfe des Tom Paris der alternativen Zeitline gelingt es Kim zur Anomalie zu fliegen und in seine Realität zurückzukehren. "Ein Jahr Hölle" Die Voyager fliegt ins Krenim-Territorium und begegnet dem Zeitschiff von Annorax, mit dessen Hilfe dieser die Zeitlinie massiv manipuliert. Er möchte einen bestimmten Zustand wiederherstellen, und will dazu auch die Voyager zerstören. Diese wird so in einen fast ein Jahr dauernden Konflikt verwickelt, der mit der Zerstörung des Zeitschiffes und der Wiederherstellung der normalen Zeitlinie endet. "Temprale Paradoxie" 15 Jahre in der Zukunft finden Harry Kim und Chakotay das Wrack der Voyager auf einem Eisplaneten, wo sie das MHN und die Leiche von Seven of Nine bergen. Mit Hilfe eines temporalen Transmitters der Borg und Sevens Borgimplantaten wollen sie der Seven in der Vergangenheit eine Nachicht schicken, um zu verhindern, dass der Flug mit dem neuen Quanten-Slipstream-Antrieb der Voyager in einer Katastrophe endete, die nur sie beide im Delta-Flyer überleben würden. Der erste Versuch hat nicht den gewünschten Effekt, erst der zweite Versuch mit einem anderen Datensatz bewirkt, dass die Voyager vorzeitig aus dem Slipstream fällt und der Zerstörung entgeht. Nachdem man die Fehlerursache kennt, wird der Antrieb demontiert. Die Reise der Voyager Modifikationen und Maßnahmen Schiffe der Intrepid-Klasse waren für Langstreckenflüge außerhalb der Reichweite von Einrichtungen der Sternenflotte nicht entwickelt worden. Um mit der USS Voyager die 70.000 Lichtjahre weite Strecke nach Hause, die das Schiff über seine Spezifikation hinaus belasten würden, dennoch zurücklegen zu können, mussten im Verlauf der Reise immer wieder Modifikationen am Schiff vorgenommen werden. So war die Reparatur und Instandhaltung problematisch, da auch Reparatur- und Wartungsarbeiten durchgeführt werden mussten, die abseits von Wartungseinrichtungen der Sternenflotte ohne Änderungen an den Schiffssystemen nicht durchführbar sind. Außerdem mussten auf der Voyager Maßnahmen ergriffen werden, um die langfristige Nahrungsmittelversorgung sicherzustellen, sowie den Langstreckenkomfort trotz mangelnder Freizeiteinrichtungen und Landgänge zu erhöhen. * Frachtraum 2 wird in einen hydroponischen Garten umgewandelt, um Pflanzen anzubauen. * Ein Astrometrisches Labor wird eingerichtet, um Navigationsdaten für die Route nach Hause auszuwerten. * Der Speiseraum des Captains wird in eine Kombüse umgebaut, sodass die Nutzung und so der Energieverbrauch der Replikatoren eingeschränkt werden kann. * Die Benutzung des Replikators wird rationiert. * Verschiedene Systeme werden mit Borgtechnologie aufgerüstet. * Um schneller die weite Strecke zu überwinden, wurde zeitweise der Warpantrieb zum Quanten-Slipstream-Antrieb umgerüstet, allerdings wieder zurückgebaut, als der neue Antrieb beinahe das Schiff zerstörte. * Das MHN wird so umprogrammiert, dass es sich selbst aktivieren und abschalten kann. Außerdem wird es dahingehend modifiziert, dass es dauerhaft aktiv sein kann, was die ursprüngliche Programmierung nicht vorsah. *Der Computerkern wird mit Borg-Algorithmen verbessert, was anfangs zu Fehlfunktionen führt (VOY: "Ein kleiner Schritt"). * Der ''Delta Flyer'', ein besonders leistungsfähiges Shuttle, wird an Bord enwickelt und gebaut. * Kurz vor dem Ende ihrer Reise wird die Voyager mit Verteidigungssystemen aus der Zukunft ausgestattet, wie beispielsweise Ablative Hüllenpanzerung und Transphasentorpedos. * spezielle Trainigskurse für die neuen Besatzungsmitglieder aus den Reihen der Maquis werden eingerichtet (VOY: "Erfahrungswerte"). Wissenschaftliche Erfolge * Die Voyager entdeckte im Delta-Quadranten das Element 247 (VOY: "Das Unvorstellbare"). * Auf der USS Voyager gelang zu Sternzeit 51451,2 die erste erfolgreiche Wiederbelebung einer Lebensform, die mehr als 18 Stunden nach ihrem Tod durchgeführt wurde. Das Besatzungsmitglied Neelix wurde nach genau 18 Stunden, 29 Minuten und 13 Sekunden mit Hilfe von Borg-Technologie wiederbelebt (VOY: "Leben nach dem Tod"). * Tom Paris flog den ersten Warp-10 Flug in der Geschichte der Föderation. Obwohl er nur teilweise erfolgreich war, stellt er einen Meilenstein im Warp-Flug dar. (VOY: "Die Schwelle") * Seven of Nine gelang es zufällig das Omega-Molekül kurz vor seiner Vernichtung völlig zu stabilisieren, dies gelang nicht einmal den Borg (VOY: "Die Omega Direktive"). Erstkontakte Die Voyager hat im Laufe ihrer Reise eine Vielzahl von Erstkontakten hergestellt. Seit der Zeit von James T. Kirk hat kein Schiff mehr so viele Erstkontakte hergestellt. 2371 * Fürsorger, [[Talaxianer, [[Kazon, [[Ocampa (VOY: "Der Fürsorger, Teil I" und "Teil II") * Vidiianer (VOY: "Transplantationen") * nukleogenischen Nebelwesen (VOY: "Der mysteriöse Nebel") * Numiri (VOY: "Die Augen des Toten") * Sikarianer (VOY: "Das oberste Gesetz") * Haakonianer (VOY: "Dr. Jetrels Experiment") * Erstkontakt mit einer Kolonie von Nachkommen durch die Briori entführter Menschen (VOY: "Die 37er") * unbekannt (VOY: "Die Raumverzerrung") 2372 * unbekannte reptilartige Lebensform (VOY: "Der Höllenplanet") * Botha (VOY: "Rätselhafte Visionen") * "Geister des Himmels" - eine Spezies, welche die Erde schon vor ca. 45.000 Jahren besuchten (VOY: "Tattoo") * Alsaurianer (VOY: "Die Resistance") * automatisierte kybernetische Einheiten (VOY: "Prototyp") * Trabe (VOY: "Allianzen") * Rakosaner (VOY: "Der Flugkörper") * Drayaner (VOY: "Unschuld") * Kohl (VOY: "Das Ultimatum") '''2373' * unbenannte Spezies auf einer steinzeitlichen Entwicklungsstufe (VOY: "Der Kampf ums Dasein, Teil II") * Akriterianer (VOY: "Das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis") * Der Schwarm (VOY: "Der Schwarm") * Takaraner (VOY: "Das Wurmloch") * Enaraner (VOY: "Das Erinnern") * Nicani (VOY: "Das Ritual") * Ilari (VOY: "Der Kriegsherr") * Kolaati und weitere nicht benannte Spezies (VOY: "Das Wagnis") * Die Kooperative (VOY: "Die Kooperative") * Mikhal (VOY: "Charakterelemente") * Nezu, Etanianer (VOY: "Asteroiden") * Nasari, Taresianer (VOY: "Die neue Identität") * Voth (VOY: "Herkunft aus der Ferne") * unbekannte Spezies (VOY: "Verborgene Bilder") * Nyrianer (VOY: "Translokalisationen") * Spezies 8472 (VOY: "Skorpion, Teil I") 2374 * Caatati (VOY: "Tag der Ehre") * Vori, Kradin (VOY: "Nemesis") * Arritheaner, Serosianer (VOY: "Der Isomorph") * B'omar (VOY: "Der schwarze Vogel") * Srivani (VOY: "Verwerfliche Experimente") * Krenim, Zahl (VOY: "Ein Jahr Hölle, Teil I") * Mawasi, Nihydron (VOY: "Ein Jahr Hölle, Teil II") * Mari (VOY: "Gewalttätige Gedanken") * Vasari (VOY: "Apropos Fliegen") * Traumspezies (VOY: "Wache Momente") * Hirogen (VOY: "Flaschenpost") * Entharaner (VOY: "Im Rückblick") * Benthani (VOY: "Vis-à-vis") * unbekannte Spezies (VOY: "Die Omega Direktive") :Der Kontakt wurde möglicherweise in Folge der Omega-Direktive aus den Aufzeichnungen gelöscht. * Ramuraner (VOY: "Unvergessen") :Die digitalen Aufzeichnungen zu diesem Kontakt wurden durch einen remuranischen Computervirus gelöscht. * biomimetische Lebensform (VOY: "Dämon") * Spezies 116 (VOY: "In Furcht und Hoffnung") 2375 * Malon (VOY: "Nacht") * Bewohner der Leere (VOY: "Nacht") * Erster (VOY: "Die Drohne") * Spezies 8472 (VOY: "In Fleisch und Blut") :Erster diplomatischer Kontakt. * Spezies 6339 (VOY: "Das Vinculum") * Moneaner (VOY: "Dreißig Tage") * Devore (VOY: "Kontrapunkt") * photonische Lebensform (VOY: "Chaoticas Braut") * unbekannte Spezies (VOY: "Schwere") * Varro (VOY: "Das Generationenschiff") * unbekannte Spezies (VOY: "Der Fight") * Hazari (VOY: "Die Denkfabrik") * Mitglieder der Denkfabrik (VOY: "Die Denkfabrik") 2376 * Hierarchie (VOY: "Dame, Doktor, As, Spion") * energetische Lebensform (VOY: "Alice") * Kesat , Ba'Neth (VOY: "Rätsel") * Turei, Vaadwaur (VOY: "Die Zähne des Drachen") * unbekannte Spezies (VOY: "Es geschah in einem Augenblick") * Qomar (VOY: "Der Virtuose") * Norcadianer (VOY: "Tsunkatse") * Kobali (VOY: "Asche zu Asche") * Brunali (VOY: "Icheb") * unbekannte Spezies (VOY: "Die Muse") * energetische Lebensform (VOY: "Der Spuk auf Deck Zwölf") 2377 * Antarianer (VOY: "Das Rennen") * Dinali (VOY: "Kritische Versorgung") * Lokirrim (VOY: "Körper und Seele") * Annari , Kraylor (VOY: "Nightingale") * Idens Hologramme (VOY: "Fleisch und Blut, Teil I") * Nygeaner , Benkaraner (VOY: "Reue") * unbekannte Spezies (VOY: "Die Leere") * die Bewohner von Quarra (VOY: "Arbeiterschaft, Teil I") * unbekannte Spezies (VOY: "Friendship One") * Ledosianer , Ventu (VOY: "Ein natürliches Gesetz") Hintergründe Da die Voyager mehrere Jahre im Delta-Quadranten verschollen war und keinerlei Versorgung durch die Sternenflotte erhielt sollte sie wohl eine limitierte Anzahl an Photonentorpedos und Shuttles haben. Im Laufe der Serie feuerte die Voyager mindestens 120 Torpedos ab, davon mindestens zwei vom Typ VI. Außerdem mindestens drei Trikobalt-Torpedos. Im Laufe der Serie werden außerdem mindestens 12 Shuttles zerstört, den Delta-Flyer nicht mitgerechnet. Oft wird dies als Kontinuitätsproblem gesehen, der Bau des Delta-Flyers zeigte jedoch, dass die Crew mittels der Replikatoren wohl nahezu alles nachbauen kann. Siehe auch * Liste der Shuttles der Voyager * Die Reise der Voyager Voyager en:USS Voyager es:USS Voyager fr:USS Voyager nl:USS Voyager sv:USS Voyager